Godzilla: Monster Hunter
by hellsdragon32196
Summary: The hunt is on. When a prophecy of ancient hunters begins to come true, Godzilla appears to battle four ancient monsters. In response, Japan sends out their newest weapons, M.O.G.U.E.R.A and Jet Jaguar to battle the beasts. Who will be left standing once the dust settles?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Well, well. Weren't expecting this were ya? I haven't really gotten into Monster Hunter, but I do love Godzilla. And hey, it would be pretty awesome to see Godzilla go toe to toe with some of those behemoths, so why not? As with ARC-V2, I will not be updating this story as much. Also, in terms of what Godzilla I'm using, use the one that looks like the one from Final Wars as reference. Anyway, please enjoy. Oh, also, I will be uploading another chapter of ARC-V2 soon, so stay tuned.**

* * *

Prologue

Within a the chamber of a cave, rocks slowly began to fall down in a fine dust. Suddenly, the rocks fell and created a hole in the ceiling. Light shone down as a rope fell through the hole in the ceiling. A person then began climbing down the rope, followed by another, then another.

Once the first person reached the bottom, they turned on their flashlight and began looking around while the other two slid down. The first person was a Japanese man who looked to be in his early fifties. He had ruffled black hair and short nose. His eyes were a deep, ocean blue. He wore an explorer's outfit, with a brown fanny pack.

There was also a woman, who was Japanese as well. She had long black hair tied back in a ponytail. She had brown eyes and freckles on her cheeks. The woman wore a similar garb to the first man, except she had a white ascot on her neck. She looked to be about twenty seven.

The final person was a European man, specifically from Britain. He had medium blonde hair and a sharp nose. He had sharp brown eyes and a birthmark over his upper lip. He looked to be in his late thirties.

The three people shined their flashlights all over the cave walls intently, as if looking for something. Finally, the older man stopped and signaled the other two.

"Mao, Roger, look at this!" said the older man.

The other two, Mao and Roger quickly walked to where he was and looked up. On the wall was a large cave carving. The carving depicted a square, with smaller squares on each corner. Within the smaller squares were pictures that depicted some sort of creatures.

Inside the large square was a carving of the planet. In the center, there was another square depicting a creature.

"Incredible." the man named Roger said, taking pictures as he did. "Simply incredible."

"It's amazing Dr. Hashimoto." said Mao.

"Indeed." said Dr. Hashimoto. "We've found so much of the ancient Hantā people. But nothing like this."

"A race of ancient hunters." said Roger. "What could they be depicting here?"

"Look, at the bottom." pointed Mao. "There's writing."

Sure enough, there were other carvings underneath the larger carving. They appeared to be some sort of words.

Dr. Hashimoto had Roger shine his light over the words as he wrote them down. Once they were written, he took a closer look at them.

"It is difficult to decipher." said Dr. Hashimoto. "After all, the language of the Hantā people has been lost over the ages. However, I can roughly translate it, as it the language is similar to a combination of Digaro and Puroik."

"Let's do it outside." said Mao. "Better light."

"Right." said Roger.

Once the three made it outside, they walked back to their camp. At the camp, several dozen men were digging all over the place. They had found the remains of many houses, furniture, weapons, tools, people, and other objects.

The three explorers walked into a tent and Dr. Hashimoto began to translate the Hantā carving. After about two hours, he wrote down what he believed it said. He could not believe his eyes when he, Mao, and Roger read it over.

 _Be warned of the titans of Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water. These beasts rise above all others. Should they be awakened, the world shall be on the brink of destruction. If these beasts awaken, they will unleash the protector, who will wipe out the world in his path to defeat the four. Disturb them not, should the hunt begin._

 _You have been warned._

"What does it mean?" Mao asked. "The titans of Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water?"

"I'm not sure." said Dr. Hashimoto. "It is rather curious. Particularly when they mention the hunt."

"Well, the Hantā people were infamous for being hunters." said Roger, looking over his pictures. "Perhaps they were referring to creatures they would hunt in the wild."

"Well, legends tend to stem from other phenomena." said Dr. Hashimoto. "Particularly legends about gods, titans, and-"

"Oh my god." said Roger, looking at a photo with shock.

"What?" Mao and Dr. Hashimoto said together.

"I was looking at the carving again." said Roger. "Look at the one in the middle of the earth."

The other two looked at the carving. Now that it was closer, they got a better look at the creature within it. It looked to be a lizard like creature, with spiny dorsal fins on its back. It appeared to also be breathing fire.

"It can't be." said Mao, holding her breath. "It's impossible."

"That carving is supposed to represent the protector." said Dr. Hashimoto. "Now it makes sense why that warning said the protector would destroy everything in its path."

"But can it really be true?" Roger asked. "Would it be possible."

"It has been theorized that he has been seen throughout history." said Dr. Hashimoto, taking the picture. "But this truly confirms it. The Hantā people have seen Godzilla."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1

Within the Global Defense Force building, the Prime Minister of Japan, along with the Minister of Defense and several generals of the army were being given a tour by one of the lead scientists of the organization, Dr. Amaya Kobayashi. She was a middle aged woman with a stern demeanor and short black hair. She wore a business suit underneath her lab coat. She held a clipboard in her left hand.

"As you can see Prime Minister, everything is running smoothly and up to date." said Kobayashi.

"Indeed." said the Prime Minister. "Good to see our money isn't going to waste."

Some of the generals chuckled at the Prime Minister's remark as they continued on.

"Here we research bioengineering." said Kobayashi, pointing towards a room to her right. "We'll already working on cures for many diseases. We'll be doing experiments on turtles soon."

"This is all well and good." said the Minister of Defense. "But a tour of the facility is not why we're here doctor."

"I'm aware." said Kobayashi. "If you'll follow me please."

Dr. Kobayashi lead them towards an elevator. It clicked open and everyone piled in. Kobayashi took a keycard from her pocket and swiped it on a bar next to the main buttons. A light glowed above them and they began to lower down. After about a minute, the doors opened and everyone stepped out.

They were now in large room full of people. Some were on computers, some were walking around or deep discussion, and some seemed to be working on some mechanical machines. At the left side of the room was a huge window that looked into another massive room.

Within the massive room to the left was the feet of two robots. The one on the left was about 120 meters tall. It's frame resembled a praying mantis, with a drill nose and long, crystal shaped yellow eyes. It's body resembled Godzilla, with the exception of it's arms and tail. The arms had cylinder shaped extensions instead of hands and the tail in the back was extremely short.

The other robot had a more humanoid look to it. This one appeared to be much shorter, only 50 meters. It had a smiling face with a cone like head. It's body looked like a suit, adorned with red, orange, blue and silver patterns.

"I believe this is why you're here?" Kobayashi asked the group, pointing towards the robots.

"Magnificent." said the Prime Minister.

"Remarkable." said the Minister of Defense.

"Wait until you see them in action." said someone walking towards the group. "These two will be like nothing you've ever seen before."

Walking towards them was a man in casual clothing who looked to be about thirty. He wore a green, unbuttoned shirt over a blue tank top. He wore khakis and black sneakers. His hair was ruffled and unkept.

"Dr. Michio Takaki." Kobayashi said curtly.

"Sorry for my appearance Prime Minister." said Takaki, bowing. "Didn't have any clean work clothes."

"Quite alright." the Prime Minister smiled.

"Michio and his team built the mechs." said Kobayashi.

"I see." said one of generals. "Then perhaps you could tell us about them."

"Certainly." said Takaki, with a childish grin. "Let's start with the one on the left. We call it the Mobile Operation Godzilla Universal Expert Robot Aero-type. M.O.G.U.E.R.A for short."

"M.O.G.U.E.R.A ." said the Minister of Defense. "Interesting. What does it do?"

"Ha. What doesn't it do is a better question." said Takaki. "M.O.G.U.E.R.A is a walking artillery fortress. It has missiles that can be launched from several areas in its body. The drill bit for its nose can be used for burrowing and close range combat. It has an EMP bomb, as well as Magnetic & Electronic Counter Measure. It's pride and joy has to be it's plasma cannons and plasma maser. It's his go to weapon in a fight against monsters like Godzilla. It also has the capability to fly."

"Impressive." said a general. "Any weaknesses?"

"It isn't proficient in close quarters combat." said Kobayashi. "It can cope if need be, but it's style is ranged fighting."

"That's more our second mechas specialty." Takaki smiled. "Jet Jaguar."

"Ha." one of the generals laughed. "He looks more like a children's toy."

"That was the idea for his design." Takaki said. "I based him off of some of my favorite toys from my childhood."

"Oh." said the general.

"He's my personal favorite." said Takaki proudly. "Unlike M.O.G.U.E.R.A, who requires people to use it, Jet Jaguar has it's own operating system. We've programmed it to do any task on command. It's also proficient in all forms of martial arts. Taekwondo, Muay Thai, Karate, Kickboxing, Judo, Wing Chun. You name it, Jet Jaguar will know it. He also has a laser beam installed in his gauntlets, just in case he needs to attack at long range. Plus, like M.O.G.U.E.R.A, he is capable of flight. But none of those things are what makes him so special."

"What does make him special then?" the Minister of Defense asked.

"He can change his size." said Takaki. "He can go to as small as an average sized man to as big as three Godzillas when he needs to."

"Incredible." said the Minister of Defense.

"He does have his limits." said Kobayashi. "When he shrinks, his speed and mobility greatly increase, but his strength is reduced. The opposite happens when he grows. He is much stronger and more durable, but he is slower."

"I see." said the Prime Minister. "Amazing. You all have been working very hard. Are they ready?"

"Not yet I'm afraid." said Takaki. "We've still got some work to do. They are operational, but they aren't complete. We've still got some bugs, some maintenance, possibly a few new things to add."

"When will they be finished?" a general demanded. "We may need them soon."

"Within the next two months." said Kobayashi quickly.

Takaki looked like he was about to object, but Kobayashi shot him a look, silencing him.

"Perfect." said the prime minister. "I'm looking forward to it."

The group of officials bowed as Kobayashi assigned someone else to finish the tour of the facility. Once they were out of earshot, Takaki spoke.

"What are you thinking?" He asked Kobayashi. "We can't finish in that amount of time."

"Well, your going to have too." said Kobayashi.

"Those two aren't ready to take on something like Godzilla yet." said Takaki, pointing towards the mechs behind him. "And two months isn't going to change that. We'll need four to six months tops."

"Then you better get started." said Kobayashi. "Sounds like you have a lot of work to do."

She then walked away as Takaki shot daggers at her. He shook his head and sat at his desk, going over notes on his computer.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2

 **One Month Later…**

In the city of Hakodate Japan, there was a small laboratory. The lab was full of different archeological specimens and finds. Some of them were of famous artifacts, some of which were artifacts found by the owner of the lab. Currently, five people were in the lab.

The oldest person in the lab was Dr. Chimon Hashimoto. He was an archeologist that studied ancient and lost civilizations, with his latest research being the Hanta tribe. Beside him was his assistant, Roger Taylor. Roger was an Englishman who had worked with Hashimoto for years now, the two of them becoming close friends. The others were interns at the lab, Mao Toda, Kin Yoshino, and Rai Gima. Kin was a young man with medium, jet black hair and a short chin. He wore a unbuttoned yellow shirt over a grey tank top. He wore red shorts and had black sneakers. Rai was a girl around his age. Her long hair was tied into twin ponytails. She had a red shirt with a blue blouse.

They were all looking over the pictures that Dr. Hashimoto, Roger, and Mao had taken on their last expedition. After observing the cave mural, they found other murals and pictures. To their luck, some of them were of the monsters on the large mural. Over the past few weeks, they have been going over the pictures and notes they took.

"Truly amazing." said Roger. "Do you really think these creatures existed?"

"I think it's safe to assume." said Dr. Hashimoto.

"I think it's crazier that Godzilla was alive back then." said Kin. "I can't wait to get that info out there. It could change history."

'Well, let's focus on his connection to the Hanta tribe first." said Dr. Hashimoto. "That's the important part. And it all seems to connect to these four titans."

"The titans of water, fire, wind, and earth." said Mao.

"Yes." said Dr. Hashimoto. "And from our research, we can see what exactly they are."

"May I see the pictures Dr.?" Rai asked.

"Of course." said Dr. Hashimoto, handing the pictures to Rai.

Rai looked them over. She then took out the pictures of the four titans.

"Remind me of them again." said Rai, holding out one of the photos. "Which one is which?"

"That is the fire titan." said Roger. "From our manuscripts, it seems to be called Akantor."

"Akantor?" Rai asked.

"Yes." said Roger. "Supposedly, the monster lived in volcanic regions. They claimed it bathed in lava and that it could melt anything with it's breath."

"What about this one?" Kin asked, grabbing another photo.

"The wind titan." said Dr. Hashimoto. "Rathalos."

"Rathalos is a flying creature." said Roger. "It is said to fly silently through the air, hunting its prey. It's wings could create winds like a hurricane, it could breath balls of fire, and it's bite was venomous."

"This is the earth titan." said Mao, pointing at another picture. "It's name was Rajang. It was an ape like beast that burrowed in the ground. It could also attract lightning and often surfaced during a storm."

"Then this one is the water titan." said Rai, holding the last picture.

"Yes, Lagiacrus." said Dr. Hashimoto.

"Lagiacrus was also known as the Lord of the Sea." said Roger. "Though it was known to come on land, it was best known as an aquatic animal."

"Amazing." said Rai. "And the Hanto people hunted these creatures?"

"Supposedly." said Roger. "Though I can't see how."

"Perhaps we simply don't have the answer yet." said Dr. Hashimoto. "We aren't done looking after all."

"Nor is she." said Kin, pointing to the television above them. "Look."

They turned. On the tv right now was a news story that was located at their dig site. They had just recently packed up, so none of their crew was there. Instead, a new team was at the location. In fact, by the looks of things, there were now two teams, one of which Dr. Hashimoto recognized.

The reporter was talking to a Japanese woman in her mid forties. The woman had a smug look on her face as she talked to the reporter. She was wearing a green tank top and pale khakis.

"Turn it up." said Dr. Hashimoto.

Roger grabbed the tv remote near him and turned up the volume.

"We are here with Dr. Yumi Fujimoto." said the reporter. "Who has just made a fantastic discovery on this remote island. Dr., will you explain this discovery to us?"

"Gladly." said Dr. Fujimoto. "This was once a city of Hanto tribe, a lost civilization of hunters. We've been here for some time now and we've found some startling discoveries."

"I'm sure you have." Dr. Hashimoto smirked.

"For example, we found a massive mural depicting strange creatures." said Dr. Fujimoto. "Not only that, but we've found several old homes, weapons, and other ancient tools. But our favorite discovery is our most recent. In fact, your in luck, because we're bringing it out now."

The camera then turned to the hole where Dr. Hashimoto, Roger, and Mao entered the chamber, only it was much larger now. They saw a crane pulling something up from the hole. As it rose, the shape of a massive purple crystal formed. The crystal glowed faintly, as if radiating some sort of power.

"My goodness." said the reporter. "It's breathtaking."

"It was behind one of the large murals." said Dr. Fujimoto. "Though we wouldn't have thought to look there if it wasn't for our friends over there."

The camera panned to the second team. Dr. Hashimoto noticed the the people had government symbols on their clothing. There were also three people in suits overseeing the project. The reporter went up to one of them, a stern looking woman who seemed to leading the affair.

"Excuse me, ma'am." said the reporter. "Are you with the Japanese government? If so, what is your business here at this dig site?"

"No comment." the stern woman said quickly, walking away.

"Don't worry about her." said Dr. Fujimoto, leading the reporter away. "Your story is right here with me."

"Alright, turn it down." said Dr. Hashimoto.

Roger nodded and turned the volume down on the tv.

"So, the Buzzard strikes again." Roger chuckled.

"The Buzzard?" Mao asked.

"Dr. Yumi Fujimoto." Dr. Hashimoto explained. "A former colleague of mine. We have a sort of rivalry between us. Roger and I nickname her the Buzzard because she rarely finds anything for herself. She usually let's us make the big discoveries while she picks off whatever we left behind. And sometimes, now for instance, she finds something bigger than we could find."

"She also usually gets all the press coverage." said Roger. "We've never been known for interviews or ever desired being famous. However, I'm not sure why Fuijimoto got the government involved."

"Or perhaps they involved her." said Dr. Hashimoto. "After all, I've never seen a crystal like that before."

"Neither have I." said Roger.

* * *

A japanese submarine was exploring the waters near the Philippines. The waters were dark and eerily quiet.

"Submarine 033, come in." said a voice over the intercom.

The captain took the intercom and switched it on.

"Submarine 033, we copy, over." said the Captain.

"We need you to return to base, over." said someone over the intercom. "What's your location?"

"15 degrees North, 125 degrees East, over." said the Captain. "We're on our way. Just give us a few minutes, over and out."

The captain put the intercom back as the submarine continued it's course. Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard.

"Sir, we have something sonar." said a crew member.

"Where?" the Captain asked.

"About 40 knots due east." said the crew member.

"It's probably just a whale." said another crew member.

"It's too big to be a whale." said the first crew member.

"Down scope." said the Captain. "I might be able to spot it."

The scope was brought down and he looked through it. The lights on the sub were directed towards the signal. At first, he didn't see anything. Suddenly, a rock formation began to move. After a moment of watching it, the captain began to realize that it wasn't a rock formation.

What the captain was seeing was a group of spiny dorsal fins. The dorsal fins each had three spikes, with the center being the longest. It also had a white rim that glowed blue at a few points as they passed.

"No." said the captain. "No. No, no, no, no!"

The captain grabbed the intercom and frantically pressed it on.

"Mayday, mayday, red alert!" the Captain said. "Godzilla has been spotted. I repeat, Godzilla has been spotted!"


	4. Chapter 4

Part 3

In a village on the foot of Mount Hyono, a young couple was watching Disney's Beauty and the Beast. They had just reached the portion where Belle has made it to the castle when the young man spoke.

"Enjoying the movie?" He asked the woman.

"It's good." said the woman.

"Could've fooled me Ishi." the man smiled. "Your falling asleep."

"I've had a long day." Ishi whined. "I'm just tired."

"Right." the man said sarcastically.

In the movie, Belle had just found her father. The Beast then appeared and begins to threaten her to leave.

"I'd be terrified if I saw that thing." Ishi shivered.

"Well, it's not real." said the man.

"Come into the light." Belle said on the screen to the beast.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake under their feet. The woman and the man yelped in fear as items began to fall from cupboards and counters, smacking and crashing to the ground. As the Beast was about to be revealed, the television fell and crashed.

The floor beneath them then cracked as something began to rise from the ground. It looked like a mountain of fur. The man and woman screamed as a huge roar sounded out. The mountain then moved out of their house, into the rest of the village. That was the last thing the two of them saw before the house caved in on them.

* * *

Miles directly east of Japan, a fishing vessel was on its way back to Tokyo with a decent hall. It was late at night and rather dark. The sea seemed to be rather rough as well.

"Captain." the first mate said inside the bridge. "Do you need to get some rest?"

"I'm alright." said the captain. "I can probably last another hour or two. What's our position?"

"127 degrees, due west." said the first mate.

"Good." said the captain.

"Man it's dark out tonight." said the first mate. "Kinda gives me the creeps."

"Ha. This is nothing." said the captain. "I've been out on nights where the sea was raging like crazy. One storm nearly capsized us."

"Don't put that thought in my head." the first mate shivered.

The captain chuckled. His usual first mate was ill, so this man was substituting for him. He was young and obviously did not have a lot of experience far out at sea. Still, the captain thought he had potential.

Without warning, the boat gave might lurch as it seemed to hit something.

"What was that?" the first mate said.

"A reef I think." said the captain.

"Out here?" the first mate asked.

"It's possible." said the captain. "What else could it be?"

"I don't want to answer that question." the first mate shivered.

The captain shook his head. It was just reef. Or maybe a whale.

The boat lurched again. The captain and first mate lost their balance, both falling to the floor.

"I don't think that's a reef." said the first mate, running out of the bridge.

The captain stayed where he was. He heard the first mate call out to the crew as they began to board the deck. The captain looked out into the darkness of the night. There didn't seem to be anything out there. Then again, he wasn't worried about what was above the water. He was worried about what was below it.

There was a loud bang as the ship moved again. The sound was then followed by sound. It was a sound that the captain had never heard before. It sounded sort of like a whale. However, there was something different about it. It sounded almost reptilian.

The crew let out a scream as the ship was rocked again. The captain stumbled again and fell back to the ground. When he got up, he was met with a horrible sight. Serpent like head was rising from the port side of the ship. The creature had leathery, armor like skin and fins on either side like a cobra. It roared again as it plunged it's head onto the deck, knocking crew members off. Other crew members panicked and either ran below or leapt off the side of the ship. The monster then looked at the bridge and seemed to stare the captain down. It let out another roar as it reared back it's head and struck.

* * *

"What do you mean the earthquake is moving?" the minister of defense asked.

"The epicenter is on the move." said a general. "It started near Mount Hyono last night. Now it's traveling west. It's already close to the Kansei border."

"What could be causing the earthquake to move?" the minister of defense asked.

"I may be able to explain that." said Dr. Kobayashi, who just entered the room. "We have satellite images of the earthquake. After some careful observations, we have reason to surmise that something is within the epicenter of the earthquake."

"Within it?" Another general asked. "You mean, like a creature?"

"It's entirely possible." said Kobayashi. "A few eyewitness believe that they saw something."

"Eyewitnesses are no good." said the minister of defense. "We need to be sure."

"Well, I suggest we prepare some countermeasures." said Kobayashi. "As the earthquake seems to be heading directly towards the Himeji power plant."

"We'll send some people there." said the minister of defense.

A few generals nodded and left the meeting room. The minster then turned to Kobayashi.

"How are the mecha's fairing?" the prime minister asked.

"They are operational." said Kobayashi. "But Dr. Takaki continues to insist on not deploying them yet."

"We may not have a choice." said the prime minister. "First Godzilla, now we may have another monster on the loose."

"Where is Godzilla as of now?" Kobayashi asked.

"From what I hear, about a few days away from Marugame." said the prime minister.

"That's not far." said Kobayashi.

"Let's deal with this earthquake first." said the prime minister.

A phone then rang. The prime minister grabbed it.

"Yes?" He said. There was a pause before his face filled with concern. "Are you sure? When was it found? This morning? Good god. Yes. Yes, we'll investigate it immediately. Yes, thank you."

"What is wrong?" Kobayashi asked.

"A fishing boat went missing late last night." said the prime minister. "They are concerned that Godzilla is involved. I doubt it though. The boat was directly east of Tokyo."

"Let me know what you find." said Kobayashi. "I'm going to get the mechs ready. Sounds like we'll need them."

The prime minister nodded as Kobayashi left.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 4

On a popular talk show in Japan, Dr. Hashimoto's students Mao, Kin, and Rai were giving a presentation on the Hanta people.

"And this monster is Rajang." said Rai. "The titan of the earth."

"Fascinating." said the host. "Now, you all claim that Dr. Hashimoto and Dr. Taylor found the remnants of the lost civilization first?"

"Yes." said Mao. "We do not wish to discredit Dr. Fujimoto for her findings. However, if it wasn't for myself, Dr. Taylor, and Dr. Hashimoto, the city would have never been found in the first place."

"Besides." said Kin. "We found something that Dr. Fujimoto has yet to find until today."

"Is that so?" the host asked.

Mao then took out a picture and gave it to the host. The picture was then shown on a screen behind them so that the audience could see.

"That cave carving depicts the four titans." said Mao. "And look in the center of the carving. You'll find a fifth carving."

"I see it." said the host.

"Tell me, does it look like anything to you?" Rai asked.

"Hm." said the host. "Kinda looks like a stegosaurus."

"An interesting thought." said Mao. "But Dr. Hashimoto has other ideas."

"Yeah." said Kin. "He theorizes that the creature in the center is Godzilla."

"Godzilla?" the host asked, examining the photograph again.

The audience began murmuring in surprise as the host looked over the picture.

"I can see it now." said the host. "Yeah, that does look like Godzilla."

"It's only a theory now." said Mao. "But in the prophecy on the carving, it mentioned a destroyer who would protect the world. Godzilla is certainly a destructive animal and, if he was around when these creatures were, it would be reasonable to believe that they could be natural rivals."

"I see." said the host, handing back the photograph. "Is there any way you think you guys could prove this?"

"At this moment, we're not sure." said Rai. "But Dr. Hashimoto and Dr. Taylor have been working tirelessly to find proof. Plus, we still know very little about the Hanta people. How did they defend themselves from these creatures? What sort of things did they hunt? Did they hunt to survive or for sport? We don't know. But we hope to find out."

"We certainly look forward to your findings." said the host. "That's all the time we have now. Thanks for watching. See you next time!"

* * *

The prime minister and the minister of defense were looking at video footage from a military helicopter. It was from the earthquake. They saw the ground move and crumble as it rapidly headed towards its destination. On occasion, something like a brown lump would pop up from the ground.

"What do you think it is?" the prime minister asked.

"Who knows." said the minister of defense. "It could be a giant mole for all we know. We won't know for sure until it pops out."

"Do we have countermeasures ready?" the prime minister asked.

"Yes." said the minister of defense. "We have several tanks and a few maser cannons at the ready."

"Good." said the prime minister. "Hopefully, that will be enough."

"Hopefully." said the minister of defense.

* * *

On a rocky island near Japan, several hikers were traveling the terrain. They had arrived by boat and thought this would be a good spot to look around.

"How much longer?" one of the hikers wined. "I'm tired."

"We'll reach the top soon." said the hiker in the lead. "Quit complaining. This isn't as bad as Mount Fuji."

"Yeah, well, Mount Fuji wasn't as rocky." the hiker complained.

"Oh, can it Mako." said another hiker. "Quit spoiling the fun."

"Can't we just take a five minute break?" Mako asked.

"Fine." said the leader. "There's the mouth of a cave up ahead. We'll rest there."

The hikers stopped at the entrance to a massive cavern. They sat down at the mouth of the cave, resting and drinking water.

"Thanks." said Mako, rubbing his feet. "Oh, my puppies are yelling."

"How high up are we?" a hiker asked.

"Probably about 700 feet." said the leader. "We're nowhere near the top though."

The hikers then got out some snacks and began talking amongst themselves.

"This cave looks deep." said one of the hikers.

"You could fit a cathedral in here." said another, their voice echoing.

"Ha." said the leader. "Hello!"

The hiker's voice resonated throughout the cave. The other hikers chortled and joined in the fun.

"Echo!" a hiker shouted.

"Who goes there?!" the hiker named Mako shouted.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" another hiker shouted.

However, the last hiker's echo was met with another coming from the other end of the cave. It sounded like a thunderous roar. And it was much louder than any of the echoes that the hikers were making.

"What was that?" a hiker asked.

"Nothing good." said Mako.

"Relax." said the leader. "Probably just our echoes meshing together."

No sooner did he say that then another roar sounded out.

"I don't think that's us." Mako gulped.

They began to hear another noise too. It was a sort of thumping sound. A hissing sound also seemed to be emitting too. And it was getting louder and louder. As it did, the ground beneath the hikers began to shake.

"Earthquake!" Mako shouted.

"It's not an earthquake." the leader yelled.

"No." said another hiker, pointing at the other end of the cave. "But I think it's that!"

The hikers turned to see something coming towards them. Something massive. As it got closer, the hikers saw a red, reptilian head, complete with sharp teeth and blue, piercing eyes.

"RUN!" the hiker leader shouted.

The hikers got up and scrammed out of the cave as the monster loomed closer. They ran down the mountain, looking back to the see the creature walking out of the cave. It was a dragon, with red, spiky scales. It had black spikes along it's back all the way down it's tail, which also had spikes on the end of it like a stegosaurus. It's wings were folded, but the hikers could see a black pattern on them, almost like veins.

The dragon shook itself like a dog shaking off water. It then spread it's wings, flapped them and took flight. The hikers watched in horror and awe as the dragon flew off, getting smaller and smaller the farther it went.

"I'm never going hiking with you guys again." Mako said.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 5

"Kobayashi, you can't!" said Takaki urgently as two guards began to pull him out.

"We have little choice." said Kobayashi, looking over the control panel for the mecha units. "Godzilla and these other monsters are on their way. We need something to fight back or else."

Kobayashi had arrived back at the GDF and ordered the mechas to be deployed. Takaki, who was still working on the mecha's, insisted that they weren't ready. However, before he could argue further, Kobayashi had some guards begin to escort him out. He was fighting back though, trying to get her to listen to him as the strike team that operated M.O.G.U.E.R.A marched towards the machine.

"You can't!" said Takaki. "You've got to stop-"

"Your mech's will be fine." said Kobayashi, starting up Jet Jaguar. "They'll still be in one piece after this. Plus, thanks to those crystals that paleontologist found, their laser weapons will be greatly enhanced."

"NO!" Takaki shouted. "You don't understand-"

"Get him out of here." Kobayashi said irritably.

The guards removed Takaki from the room as the bay doors for the mech's opened above them.

"Very soon." Kobayashi said quietly to herself. "They'll not only take out these new monsters, but Godzilla as well. Their reign is over."

* * *

"Get ready everyone!" a commander of the Japanese hour barked. "It's fast approaching!"

An entire squadron of tanks and maser cannons surrounded the Himeji power plant. The power plant was no longer in use, but was still operational. Why this creature was heading this way was beyond the commander's understanding, but it didn't matter. This creature needed to be stopped before it could cause more damage.

The ground began to rumble as they saw the earth shake and twist to the west. The monster was heading right for them. They couldn't quite tell how large it was, but it still seemed massive.

When it was about hundred feet from them, it stopped. For a few minutes, nothing happened.

"Steady men." said the commander.

The ground shook and began to rise. From the ground, a monster began to form.

For a second, the commander thought it was some sort of wolf. However, it's body was more like a primate. It was about 65 meters long and had a very muscular, furry body. It's fur was dark brown and it had long, large horns protruding from the side of it's head. It had deep red eyes, a long snout that looked like a cross between a canine and a primate. It had sharp teeth and two little spikes sticking out of both sides of it's cheeks. It's hide was sort of like a boars, with long fur sticking out from a hunched back. It also had a long tail that was fluffy at the end, sort of like a lion's tail.

The creature gave a snort as it shook off dirt from it's fur. It then stared at the line of tanks in front of it, giving a curious look.

"Open fire!" the commander shouted.

The tanks and the maser cannons hit their mark with force. The creature bellowed in rage as the missiles and the maser beams hit it. It backed away a bit, but the commander had a feeling that it wasn't done.

"Tanks, prepare for next assault." said the commander over his radio. "Maser cannons, keep up the pressure."

The creature roared and began to move towards it's assailants, maser beams still hitting it. Once it got close enough, it slammed its fists onto the ground. The earth shook as debris from the impact was flown into the air, taking out several tanks. The creature roared again as it swiped at some of the tanks. It managed to take down a few, but more came to keep it at bay.

"Commander." the voice of Kobayashi said over his radio. "You have backup coming."

"Good." said the commander. "We may need it. What sort of backup?"

He got his answer when he looked up at the sky. Above him, a huge, humanoid looking robot soared above the battlefield. It then landed behind the monster and grabbed it by the tail. The monster yelped in surprise as the robot flung it in the other direction. The monster landed with a massive thud, crushing a huge hill. It then got back up and roared in anger as the robot took a battle stance.

* * *

The prime minister and minister of defense watched a monitor in their helicopter as the robot named Jet Jaguar began to engage the monster. They were on their way to the Global Defense Force headquarters and desired to see the progress as they went.

"That creature is huge." said the prime minister. "Do you think Jet Jaguar has a chance?"

"Let's hope." said the minister of defense.

Jet Jaguar then charged the creature as the monster ran towards it. Jet Jaguar leapt into the air and drop kicked it right in the jaw. The creature snarled in anger as Jet Jaguar quickly got up and began to hit the monster with a flurry of punches.

"Look at him go." said the prime minister.

The creature swiped at Jet Jaguar, but the robot blocked the strike. When the creature went for another strike, Jet Jaguar grabbed it's arm. It then twisted the arm and threw the monster over it's shoulder. The monster landed with a massive thud as Jet Jaguar began to kick it in the side.

"Now that's strength." said the minister of defense. "That monster is far bigger than Jet Jaguar, yet it's handling it like it's playing with a feather."

The monster then knocked Jet Jaguar off of it's feat with a swipe of one of it's arms. It got up and tried to crush Jet Jaguar, but the robot rolled past it. Once out of reach, Jet Jaguar did a kip up and faced the monster. The monster charged it again, but Jet Jaguar simply jumped and then got on it's back. The monster began to flail and fight, but Jet Jaguar stayed on, like a cowboy on a bull. Jet Jaguar then grew a bit and latched onto the creature's neck, putting it into a headlock.

"He got bigger." said the prime minister. "He really can change his size!"

The monster continued to fight back as Jet Jaguar applied more pressure. Soon the creature began to lose steam as it crawled towards the power plant. Once it reached it, it collapsed, unconscious. Jet Jaguar let go and looked over the monster.

"He won!" the minister of defense proclaimed happily. "Jet Jaguar did it!"

"Amazing." the prime minister smiled.

However, the two of them began to notice something. The creature's fur seemed to be sparking as jolts of electricity bounced through it. The monster then opened its eyes and let out a furious battle cry. It slashed and swiped relentlessly at Jet Jaguar, who did everything in its power to defend itself.

"What's going on?" the minister of defense asked in surprise.

"I'm not sure." said the prime minister.

* * *

"What's happening?" Kobayashi barked, watching the progress of Jet Jaguar. "Jet Jaguar had that creature beat!"

"We're not sure ma'am." said one of the people on the monitors. "But we're detecting several electrical surges in the area."

"Electrical surges?" Kobayashi asked.

She then looked on the screen as the monster beat back Jet Jaguar. Once the robot was aside, the monster dug it's claws into the power plant. It roared as electricity began to creep up it's body. Sparks of lightning were shooting out of the creature as it continued to absorb the electricity.

"That's why it went to the power plant." said Kobayashi. "This creature gains power from electricity."

The monster eventually finished and then stared down Jet Jaguar. The creature then opened its mouth slightly. There was a faint golden glow coming from it that was slowly getting brighter and brighter.

"Jet Jaguar!" Kobayashi shouted into an intercom connected to the robot. "Activate your crystal powered laser beam, now!"

Jet Jaguar responded immediately and fired a bright purple beam from one of it's gauntlets. As this happened, the monster sent out a powerful bolt of golden lightning from it's mouth. The beams collided in mid air, sending a shockwave out. Both the combatants fought hard, but Jet Jaguar seemed to have the edge.

Eventually, Jet Jaguar's beam pushed the electrical beam back, which hit the monster right in the face. The beast howled in pure agony as it fell to the ground. It rolled around on the ground, roaring in pain. Everyone in the control room cheered as Jet Jaguar prepared another shot from it's gauntlet.

It didn't get the chance however as, out of nowhere, another monster appeared from the sky. Everyone in the control room watched as a massive red dragon, at least 70m long, hit Jet Jaguar from behind. Jet Jaguar stumbled as the monster bit into it's neck. The dragon twisted and turned Jet Jaguar's head while also scratching it's back with it's claws.

Eventually, the first monster got it's bearings and then tackled the dragon away. Then, it suddenly started doing the same thing, as if it was trying to get something inside of Jet Jaguar. The dragon got back up and then viciously started to attack the first monster. The monsters roared in frustration, trying to tear each other apart.

"What is going on?" Kobayashi asked in shock. "Where is M.O.G.E.U.R.A?

"En route to Marugame." said one of the assistants.

"Tell them to turn around and head for Jet Jaguar." said Kobayashi. "He needs backup, immediately."

"That might not be wise ma'am." said another assistant.

"Why?" Kobayashi barked.

"I'm getting reports from Marugame." said the assistant. "And they're not good."

* * *

In the city of Marugame, everyone was going about their daily business. Businessmen and women were heading about to their jobs. Children were in school. Policemen did their daily patrols around the city. Fishermen went out to the bay to catch and sell fish.

One fisherman, who was on break, was smoking a pipe with a friend of his. His friend was from Argentina and had not often come to visit Japan.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the fisherman asked.

"Certainly a different sight." said the friend. "I'm in the center of the country and don't often go the coast."

"I'm certainly glad you could visit." said the fisherman. "I can't wait to take you out on the boat later."

"What can I expect to see?" the friend asked, looking out ahead of him.

"Ocean mostly." the fisherman shrugged. "Hopefully we can see some whales too."

"You mean, like that?" the friend asked, pointing out to the harbor.

"Huh?" the fisherman said, looking towards where his friend was.

In the harbor, a huge ripple was forming as something very large swam in. Once it was close to the harbor, the ripples stopped as something began to rise out of the water. Boats rose with it as the thing under the water took shape.

The fisherman and his friend screamed in terror, along with everyone else who saw what was coming out of the water. The creature was large and looked reptilian. The monster was large and muscular. It's scales were charcoal gray. It had spiked dorsal fins with bone white tips. It had hands with fingers, each adorned with sharp claws. It was about 100 meters tall and 100 meters long from head to tail. It had golden orange eyes and rows of sharp teeth. The monster let out a thunderous roar, which drowned out the panicked screams of everyone running from it.

This monster was Godzilla.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 6

As the M.O.G.U.E.R.A headed towards Godzilla, the monster rampaged through city. Godzilla roared in fury, knocking down everything in it's path. People ran the streets in panic as alarms blurred, being drowned only by the monsters thunderous growl.

"M.O.G.U.E.R.A team, position?" Kobayashi said over an intercom.

"En route to target." said the commander. "Orders?"

"Engage." said Kobayashi. "Take out that son of a bitch, then move out to assist Jet Jaguar."

"Understood." said the commander. "Fire plasma maser."

M.O.G.U.E.R.A made to Godzilla, who eyed the mech carefully. Several yellow shots of energy then shot out of M.O.G.U.E.R.A eye's like bullets. They hit their mark, blasting Godzilla all across it's body. Godzilla howled in response, but didn't seem too injured.

"Keep firing." said the commander. "Let's see how ticklish he is."

M.O.G.U.E.R.A kept on it's assault, circling Godzilla. As the monster watched the robot, his dorsal fins began to glow blue. Brighter and brighter they got as M.O.G.U.E.R.A continued to circle him.

"Godzilla is charging his atomic beam." said a soldier.

"Steady." said the commander. "Burrow under Godzilla."

The drill on M.O.G.U.E.R.A began to spin as it dived. It then buried itself into the earth and out of sight. Godzilla's fins continued to glow as it watched the ground carefully. Godzilla stood still, not making a sound.

Suddenly, from Godzilla's right, M.O.G.U.E.R.A burst out of the ground, ramming into the monster. Godzilla was knocked down and landed with a massive thud. However, it was waiting on this. Immediately, as M.O.G.U.E.R.A began to regroup, it blasted the robot with a blue beam of atomic breath. The robot was then knocked down, landing near Godzilla.

"Report." the commander shouted.

"Not too much damage." said a soldier.

"Then get us up." said the commander.

Godzilla let out roar as it got up from the ground. It then swung it's massive tail at the currently knocked down M.O.G.U.E.R.A.

"Get rockets ready." said the commander. "We're about to be airborne."

Godzilla's tail met it's mark, sending M.O.G.U.E.R.A flying. M.O.G.U.E.R.A then activated it's rockets and flew back into the air. Godzilla eyed it, a fire in it's eyes.

"Let's draw it out." said the commander. "Keep him out of the city."

"Yes sir." the team said.

Another atomic breath was shot at them, missing by a few feet. M.O.G.U.E.R.A fled into the countryside, Godzilla giving pursuit.

* * *

Back at the battle, the two monsters continued to fight. Jet Jaguar began to stir, sparks shooting out of it's body at a few places.

"Jet Jaguar." said Kobayashi. "Shrink down. Make yourself a smaller target. The monsters may lose interest and keep their attention on each other."

Jet Jaguar obeyed, shrinking down to the size of a human. One of the monsters, the dragon, noticed, but didn't seem to understand how Jet Jaguar disappeared. It roared in annoyance, looking for Jet Jaguar. However, it was intercepted by the beast creature, which tackled it to ground. The monsters then continued fighting.

Meanwhile, Jet Jaguar ran towards the army, who were watching the monster fight. It jumped in front of the commander, who was startled.

"Oh, there you are." said the commander. "How did you-"

"No time commander." said Kobayashi's voice over Jet Jaguar. "Pull out. We'll send reinforcements as soon as we are able. That's an order."

"Yes ma'am." said the commander.

The army then left as the monsters continued to fight. Jet Jaguar remained behind, watching the fight.

"Keep eyes on the area." said Kobayashi. "I'll see if we can drag M.O.G.U.E.R.A to your position."

Jet Jaguar nodded, watching as the monsters duked it out.

* * *

Takaki banged on the doors of the facility, demanding to be let in. He was met with silence, the doors not budging.

"Let me in!" He screamed. "Or at least tell Kobayashi to disengage the mechs! If she doesn't, she'll get us all killed!"

He kept trying, to no avail. The sound of a helicopter was then heard above he him. He looked up to see the Prime Minister's personal helicopter heading towards the facility. He rushed towards the landing pad in a rush as the Prime Minister and the Minister of Defense exited the helicopter.

"Ministers!" said Takaki frantically. "Please, you need to help me!"

"Dr. Takaki." said the prime minister. "What are you doing out here?"

"Kobayashi." said Takaki. "She kicked me out. She's-"

"Kicked you out?" the minister of defense asked. "I don't understand."

"We need to stop her!" said Takaki. "We need to disengage the mechs."

"But why?" the minister of defense asked. "They seemed to be doing fine against the monsters."

"If we don't." said Takaki. "They'll cause more destruction than any of those monsters combined."

"How?" the prime minister asked.

"I don't have time to explain!" said Takaki. "You have to let me in, NOW!"

* * *

Dr. Hashimoto and Roger watched the television as the two monsters fought. It and the arrival of Godzilla was all across the news.

"Do you think it's them?" Roger asked.

"Unquestionably." said Dr. Hashimoto. "Those two monsters have to be from the Hanta legend. If I had to guess, the dragon is Rathalos and the beast must be Rajang."

"Then the other two could be on their way?" Roger asked.

"Yes." said Dr. Hashimoto. "And I doubt Godzilla's arrival is a coincidence. He must have sensed the monster's presence somehow."

"Doesn't look like the monsters are friendly with each other." said Roger. "I can only imagine what will happen if all five of them clash."

"Seven." said Dr. Hashimoto. "Keep in mind, those robots showed up as well."

"Very true." said Roger. "With any luck, they'll kill each other before any major damage occurs."

There was a knock on the door to the lab. Roger opened it to find several military officials outside.

"Dr. Hashimoto?" a man asked. "Dr. Taylor?"

"Yes?" Roger said.

"We need you to come with us." said the man. "We saw your broadcast today and we thought perhaps you could shed some light on this whole situation."

* * *

"Godzilla is still in pursuit." the commander said over the intercom. "Should we continue to engage it?"

"As much as you can." said Kobayashi. "Head over to Jet Jaguar's position as you do."

The doors to the room then opened as Takaki burst through them. He was followed by the Prime Minister and the Minister of Defense.

"Somebody stop him!" Kobayashi shouted.

Takaki made it to her and pushed her to the ground. He then took the receiver she was using.

"Activate override code 30171973." said Takaki. "And override code 12101994. Repeat, activate override codes 30171973 and 12101994."

Everyone watched as M.O.G.U.E.R.A and Jet Jaguar reacted to Takaki's codes. Jet Jaguar then launched into the air, heading back towards the GDF facility.

"What happened?" the commander on the M.O.G.U.E.R.A said. "We can't control M.O.G.U.E.R.A anymore. It's headed back to the facility."

"What were you thinking you fool?" Kobayashi screamed angrily as guards took Takaki. "What did you do?"

"I programmed override codes to them." said Takaki. "And only I can engage or disengage these codes. They're headed back."

"We need them to help kill those monsters!" Kobayashi shouted. "Thanks to you, those creatures are roaming free!"

"Thanks to me, I saved the country! Maybe even the world!" said Takaki. "Cause you sent out two grenades capable of a nuclear explosion!"

"What?" The prime minister and minister of defense said together.

"What kind of idiot do you think I am?" Kobayashi asked. "You switched their power systems to the crystals that paleontologist gave us! They don't run on nuclear energy anymore!"

"I was in the PROCESS of switching the power systems!" said Takaki. "Before you interrupted me, kicked me out, and launched them to engage the monsters! The fact that they haven't exploded by now is nothing short of a miracle! Especially Jet Jaguar!"

Kobayashi's face dropped to a look of pure shock. She was lost for words as the room went deadly silent.

"In the event that they did explode." said the prime minister. "What would have happened?"

"Their energy source originally nuclear." said Takaki. "However, it was perfectly stable when I originally installed it, so there was little to no risk of any meltdown or explosion. Then, we got those crystals from the paleontologist. We discovered that they could be a more potent energy source. So, before the creatures arrived, I was in the process of re-routing the energy source. I didn't get a chance to finish though, because I was kicked out mid transfer. If one of those mech's was damaged the wrong way, the explosion could have wiped-out over half of Japan."

"My god." said the minister of defense.

"I...I didn't…" Kobayashi stammered. "If I...knew…"

"You didn't know because you rushed it." said Takaki. "You can't rush things like this. They need time. Food you can rush. Driving you can rush. Dangerous weapons can't be rushed. If you just-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt." someone on one of the monitors said. "But we're getting reports of another monster in Tokyo Bay."

"Another?" the prime minister asked. "Are you certain?"

"Yes sir." said the person on the monitor.

"How many more will there be?" the minister of defense said in an exasperated voice.

* * *

Miles south of Japan, in the middle of the ocean, steam began to rise from the water. The ocean boiled and boiled as the steam grew higher and higher. Water soon began to shoot out like geyser.

From the water came a massive shape that was exerting a huge amount of heat. It was a bulky creature that was about 120m. It was a lizard like creature, with tusks jetting out from the jawline. It had spikes all over it's body, with the most jetting out of it's back like a shell. The spikes on it's arms almost resemble extremely short wings. The monster had glowing red eyes, which stared off into the distance towards Japan.

With a huge roar, the new monster began to swim. As it swam, more steam trailed from it as the monster touched the water.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 7

Within Tokyo Bay, the massive monster that destroyed the fishing vessel arose from the ocean. People screamed in ran in terror as tanks rushed towards the bay. The monster slithered towards the shore as the tanks open fired.

They hit with tremendous force. The monster roared in annoyance, but was otherwise unscathed. A light blue glow then formed within the creature's jaws. It then blasted a surge of blue energy, wiping out every tank that was firing at it.

The large monster then came ashore, walking on for powerful legs. At it walked, it's skin changed from dark blue to grayish blue with brown spikes and tan skin across it's belly and neck. The creature roared, knocking down buildings with a swing of it's tail. Several planes flew by, circling the monster. They launched missiles at the beast, hitting it with pure accuracy. It still didn't seem to hurt it.

The monster turned it's head and chomped at one of the planes. It was broken apart as the creature's teeth clenched over the plane, exploding in the creature's mouth. The roared in anger, shaking it's head. It then continued to rampage Tokyo as the planes continued to try and stop it.

* * *

Dr. Hashimoto and Roger entered the GDF building, where everyone was waiting for them. This included the Prime Minister, the Minister of Defense, Kobayashi, and Dr. Fujimoto.

"Hello Yumi." said Dr. Hashimoto.

"Chimon." said Dr. Fujimoto.

"Dr. Hashimoto." said the Prime Minister. "Dr. Taylor. Supposedly, you might be able to help us?"

"Supposedly." said Roger. "Seems you have a monster problem."

"We do indeed." said Dr. Kobayashi. "We've been made aware of the fact that you were there on the site of Dr. Fujimoto's work before here, correct?"

"Yes." said Dr. Hashimoto. "And we managed to translate some of the ancient inscriptions within the chamber."

"Then perhaps you could inform us." said the Minister of Defense.

"Gladly." said Roger. "Because we have a feeling that what we found is currently rampaging across Japan."

"That's what I think too." said Dr. Fujimoto. "I haven't been able to finish all of the inscriptions, but I do know a little bit about the creatures that they mentioned. The three monsters that have showed up with Godzilla resemble them."

"Yes." said Dr. Hashimoto. "I large beast is most likely Rajang. The dragon like creature may be Rathalos."

"And the monster that just arrived in Tokyo Bay?" the Prime Minister asked.

"Lagiacrus." said Dr. Hashimoto. "These are three of the four Titans that were mentioned in the Hanta text. And it seems that the fourth, Akantor, has yet to make an appearance."

"But why are they here?" the Minister of Defense asked. "Why now?"

"We're not sure." said Roger. "But let's see if we can find out. Can I see more footage of the monsters encounter with that humanoid looking robot?"

Kobayashi nodded. She then used a computer near her to send some footage over to large monitor next to the one that was tracking the monsters movements. Roger looked it over, carefully studying it.

"Roger is also a zoologist." said Dr. Hashimoto. "He particularly enjoys studying carnivore behaviour."

"And this is definitely predatory behaviour." said Roger. "Look at how aggressive their attacking the robot. Their practically in a frenzy, like a predator on a fresh kill."

"But that makes no sense." said Kobayashi. "I doubt those creatures eat anything like metal. Plus, they never tried to eat Jet Jaguar."

"I know." said Roger. "But there must have been something about him that caused them to go crazy like that. Go back a bit."

The footage then re-wound and they observed it again.

"Stop here." said Roger.

The footage paused at the moment that Jet Jaguar launched his laser at Rajang.

"What sort of laser was that?" Roger asked.

"It utilized the crystals Dr. Fujimoto found." someone said over an intercom. "Sorry I can't meet you two in person. I'm Dr. Michio Takaki. I designed M.O.G.U.E.R.A and Jet Jaguar. I'm currently finishing repairs."

"The crystal?" Dr. Hashimoto asked.

"Yes." said Takaki. "The crystal has some strange and powerful properties to it. We're using it as a power source and weapon source for the mechs. Seems safer than nuclear energy."

"Curious." said Dr. Hashimoto. "Perhaps this crystal holds some answers. Yumi, have you learned anything about the crystal?"

"I was going over some texts about it before I was brought here." said Dr. Fuijimoto. "It seems the crystals were more abundant while the Hanta people were around. Why this is, I don't know."

"Perhaps the crystals agitate the monsters." said Kobayashi.

"Perhaps." said Roger. "Or maybe they're an energy source."

"Whatever the case." said Dr. Hashimoto. "That crystal is connected the titans. It may be our best chance to defeat them."

"And Godzilla?" Kobayashi asked.

"Godzilla is here because of them." said Roger. "It's safe to say that he's on our side."

"Then we leave Godzilla alone." said the Prime Minister. "For now."

"Repairs should be done in an hour." said Takaki. "We can deploy the mechs to assist."

"Alright then." said Dr. Hashimoto. "For now, all we can do is watch."

* * *

Godzilla marched across the landscape, eager to find out where M.O.G.U.E.R.A went. Those sort of things always annoyed him.

As he did, he heard a noise nearby. He then felt the ground begin to shake. Godzilla observed the earth and saw something fast approaching him. He let out an atomic breath at the object.

It wasn't M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Instead, the form of Rajang shot out of the earth. With a growl, the monster pounced on Godzilla. Godzilla was tackled to the ground with an earth shattering thud.

Godzilla got back up and roared at Rajang. Rajang roared back, getting on its hind legs. The two monsters locked arms and but heads, testing each other's strength. They growled at each other, locked in a stare down.

Rajang gained the upper hand in their battle. He began to push Godzilla down, bending the dinosaur's back. Godzilla would not let up though, pushing back with all it's might. With a mighty push, Godzilla pushed Rajang away. Rajang began to lose it's balance as Godzilla tackled Rajang. It then rammed Rajang into a mountain, forming a crater. Rajang howled in pain as Godzilla relentlessly slugged it in the chest with his fists.

Rajang then let out a beam of lightning from it's mouth, hitting Godzilla in the face. Godzilla stumbled back as Rajang took a swing. Godzilla was hit square in the jaw, knocking it back. Rajang then fired another beam at him. Godzilla roared in annoyance. He then shot a blast of his atomic breath, hitting Rajang square in the face. Rajang roared in pain, stumbling back.

Once the beast got it's bearings, it turned to see a long tail whipping towards it. Godzilla's tail hit it's mark, smacking Rajang hard in it's cheek. The monster roared in anger as electricity began to surge through it's fur. Godzilla looked on, unfazed.

Rajang's hair then began to stand up. As it did, it changed to a golden yellow. It became spiky and more electrified. Sparks also began to shoot out from it's horns and fist.

Godzilla roared back and charged Rajang. Rajang stood it's ground and pulled it's fist back. With a mighty punch, Rajang hit Godzilla. Electricity surged in Godzilla, dazing the monster. Rajang continued to hit Godzilla with its new electrified body, beating the monster senseless.

Rajang then grabbed Godzilla and began to squeeze tightly. Godzilla gave several strained roars as the Rajang squeezed the life out of him. However, this was a moment Godzilla had been waiting for.

Godzilla's body began to get hot. It then turned red as Rajang looked on. Godzilla then let out a thunderous roar as his body then flashed, encasing the two monsters in an explosion that could level a small town.

When the dust settled, Godzilla stood tall, unfazed. Rajang was not so lucky. The monster lay before Godzilla, beaten and lifeless. For good measure. Godzilla sent another atomic breath at it. Rajang's body went up in flames as Godzilla roared in triumph.

One monster down, three to go.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 8

Takaki went to the central computer inside of M.O.G.U.E.R.A. He typed something. The computer was briefly blank, then it came to life. Takaki typed some more. The screen showed several words and images, all of which were followed by a green check mark. Takaki smiled as he continued to type.

"M.O.G.U.E.R.A is back in action." He said excitedly. "Now to finish up Jet Jaguar."

He then finished typing and then connected a small microphone to the computer.

"Jet Jaguar, can you hear me?" Takaki asked.

The screen went blank. The word "YES" then formed.

"How are you feeling?" Takaki asked.

The screen then displayed the words "MUCH BETTER. THANK YOU, TAKAKI."

"Excellent." said Takaki. "Ready for a rematch?"

The screen then said "YES."

"Alright then." said Takaki. "I'll let you know when we're ready."

The screen responded with "I WILL BE WAITING." Then it went blank once more.

Takaki got out of M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and returned to the control room, where everyone was waiting.

"We're all set." He smiled. "Jet Jaguar and M.O.G.U.E.R.A are fully operational."

"Perfect." said the minister of defense.

"M.O.G.U.E.R.A Team, find the monsters." Kobayashi shouted. "Do not engage Godzilla, unless absolutely necessary."

The commander nodded as his team departed.

"We might be in luck." said someone on one of the monitors.

The screens then showed a breaking news story. It was following Godzilla, who was travelling through the mountains.

"As of now, Godzilla is heading north." said the reporter. "After defeating the large beast, he began to head in this direction. Reports indicate that another monster was seen there, specifically the large red dragon."

"Good." said Dr. Hashimoto. "Rajang has been defeated."

"There are still three monsters though." said Roger. "One of which hasn't showed up yet."

"At least the odds will be more even." said the minister of defense. "If we join our forces with Godzilla, it will now be three on three."

"Then we should figure out who goes after who." said Roger. "It's obvious that these creatures aren't allies, but that doesn't mean that they won't work together if need be."

"Right." said Kobayashi. "Well, I believe M.O.G.U.E.R.A should go after the Rathalos. He has the best flying capabilities after all."

"Ok." said Takaki. "Then Jet Jaguar should engage either Lagiacrus or Akantor, if the Akantor even shows up."

"It will show up." said Dr. Hashimoto. "I'm sure of it."

"Alright." said Takaki. "For now, we'll have Jet Jaguar go after Lagiacrus. Then, if Akantor shows up, we'll set him as his new target."

"Right." said Roger. "But before all of that, we need Godzilla to make the first move."

"Why?" Kobayashi asked.

"Godzilla needs to trust us." said Roger. "I have a feeling if we just show up, he'll attack us. We don't need him interfering with us while we take care of the titans. After all, he's trying to defeat them too. Y'know, enemy of my enemy is my friend and all that."

"Right." said Kobayashi. "But if that atomic lizard tries anything, I say we blow him to kingdom come."

"Fair enough." said Takaki. "Alright, we have a plan. Let's get started."

* * *

The hatches for the mechas opened. The M.O.G.U.E.R.A team was inside the control room, making preparations to launch.

"You think this will work, commander?" One of the members asked.

"It has too." said the commander.

"Even with Godzilla?" another team member asked.

"Yes. Even with Godzilla." the commander smiled.

"You almost seem excited about this." said one of the team members.

"I sort of am." said the commander. "I'm willing to kill Godzilla, but I don't hate him like the boss does."

"I'm terrified of him." a team member shivered.

"Well, you picked an interesting career path then." the commander laughed. "Now then, prepare launch sequence. And synchronize communications with Jet Jaguar."

The team nodded, pressing buttons and flipping switches. The large screen then went blank, followed by the word "HELLO."

"Hello Jet Jaguar." the commander said, speaking into a microphone. "Ready?"

The words "ON YOUR COMMAND." appeared on the screen.

"We'll launch first." said the commander. "You know you're target, right?"

The words "FIRST TARGET=SUBJECT:LAGIACRUS" showed up on the screen, followed by "SECOND/PRIMARY TARGET=SUBJECT:AKANTOR" a moment later.

"Good." the commander smiled. "Good luck."

The words "ALL THE LUCK TO YOU AS WELL!" showed up on the screen. The screen then went blank again.

"Launching in three...two...one!" a team member shouted.

M.O.G.E.U.R.A then launched like a rocket into the air. It then soared in the direction where Godzilla was heading. A moment later, Jet Jaguar launched out of the hanger and made it's way towards Tokyo, where Lagiacrus was.

* * *

Godzilla marched towards the north. It could smell something on the horizon, something it recognized. Something that agitated him.

He let out a roar, which echoed in the mountains. He then looked up and saw something flying above him, really fast. He cocked his head a bit in confusion. It looked like a giant flying man.

This was odd to him. He knew humans had contraptions that allowed them to fly, but this was different. He had never seen a human fly before.

Curious, Godzilla changed his direction and headed towards where the flying man was.


End file.
